


ズットスキナヒト

by yourlittlepervert



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlittlepervert/pseuds/yourlittlepervert
Summary: 一场性爱





	ズットスキナヒト

**Author's Note:**

> *bgm：ズットスキナヒト（バラードVer.）-東京ゲゲゲイ  
Youtube: https://youtu.be/_TNdCEQJ0oM  
b站搬运: AV31550165  
*很对不起搞活动的姐妹们我就是瞎写！应该不太合理因为我没开过车，觉得难看可以退出，别骂我好吗（跪  
*太ooc了，但算是🚗➡️👟，👟怎么想我也不知道

车勋不会拒绝李承协。

对肢体相接的抗拒和言辞玩笑的发怒不过是打个掩护，真实到身边亲友都曾一度对李承协的日常挑逗颇有微词，反倒显得他们这几年来不曾间断的性爱关系虚假的可笑。车勋是个对自己很坦诚的人，他享受李承协的关注，渴望李承协的抚摸，需要李承协给他带来的快感，他知道自己的欲望，所以从没想过让自己学会拒绝李承协。

或许自己真的是很完美的性爱对象吧。车勋在被李承协重新推进更衣间时甚至还有余地进行这样冷静地思考。他真的不在乎。他从来就是害羞的人，每一次在舞台上把自己从身体的最深处唤醒，然后面对几千人用真挚的情感弹奏，这样激烈的自我释放与在舞台上自慰是等价的。这么多年来一次次的演出和一次次与李承协的性爱，车勋可以甚至平静地面对李承协在演出结束后突如其来的需要。

但这肯定不代表他不会兴奋。两个人都还穿着演出服，丝质的衬衫在台上就已经轻薄的让他不适，现在更是毫无用处。李承协刚把他压在置物柜上，金属冰冷的触感贴在胸前，他就忍不住喘出了声。李承协一边慢慢的摸他，一边咬着他的耳廓含糊不清地笑：“勋最近这么敏感还不让造型师给你加件内搭吗？我可是会担心你在台上被吉他背带磨出反应啊。”车勋听到这里身体一热，有些不安地扭动起来，却正好是方便了李承协捉住了他的乳头。李承协常年作曲，吉他和钢琴都没放下过，十指指甲永远修剪的恰好露出一丝白边，在车勋胸前碾得他一下子失去力气，软倒在李承协身上。

这下李承协的勃起倒是实实在在地顶在车勋的臀间了。李承协把他摸的七晕八素一点力气也没有时，早把他的衣服剥得干净，内裤也半扯下来挂在腿间，这会他的发热的上半身和阴茎紧紧贴在冰凉的的柜门，李承协的手和隔着牛仔裤的勃起带着惊人的热量在他臀缝间、会阴处极尽缱绻的摩擦打转，车勋便也没有精力装模作样的去骂李承协选的糟糕地点了，只顾着咬紧牙关小心不漏出一点儿呻吟了。

更衣室里漆黑一片，门缝透出晃动的光。车勋半眯着湿润的眼睛，只感觉身体像是要融化，李承协在一节一节温柔地吻他的脊椎。每吻上一节李承协都要停留，用舌尖细细描绘他的骨骼形状，用汗湿的侧脸轻蹭他的背。车勋一边小口换气，一边颤抖着感受快感与李承协的吻一起从脊柱一路汇聚到尾椎。

车勋欲望里沉浸的深了点，直到李承协拉着他转过身面向自己，直到他看到门缝下影影绰绰的晃动，他才突然想起并非今天他们都格外安静。李承协的手指已经在他穴口深深浅浅地按压了一会，他慢慢从快感的眩晕中恢复了一些，这时突然被提醒自己的处境，惊得一个颤抖。演出才刚结束，他们才为数千粉丝演奏完毕，门外还有不少同事在收拾东西。他的听力突然归位，隔着门沉闷的脚步声，各种器械被推拉挪动的噪声都像催情剂，让他感觉刺激并羞耻。颤抖间李承协顺势往他的后穴送进两个修长的指节，终于被填满的满足让他把含在眼里的泪水全眨出来。

李承协把头埋向他的锁骨，舔舐积在那里的泪，再一路顺着泪痕吻上他的脸颊。车勋却骤然被委屈击倒，摇摇头撇开李承协，还睁大了眼睛瞪他。明明我喜欢这个人吧，明明我也陪着他走过了这么多年啊，上床做爱规律的像多年爱侣。为什么，为什么。车勋自己都说不清到底在委屈什么。也许是他讨厌运动今天演出结束后已经有些精疲力尽，也许是李承协的恶趣味作祟选了这样一个地方而他偏好做爱的时候可以尽情喊叫，也许是做爱时他不得不面对自己性欲之外的渴望。

车勋体内的手指停下了，他借着湿乎乎的刘海没有抬眼看李承协的表情。李承协似乎是犹豫了一下，伸出一只手想摸摸车勋的头。他能感觉李承协的手已经伸到了头顶上方，却终究只是拨了拨他的额发再滑向脸侧。然后李承协用自己的嘴唇寻找他的，唇齿相接地告诉他“小心不要咬破嘴唇”。这时还留在车勋后穴的手指突然激烈地进出了起来，李承协的舌头也快速模仿着手指抽送的动作，激得他忍不住发出一声奶猫一样的叫声。他能感觉李承协笑了，在热切的亲吻中还抽空轻声说“勋接下来可要忍住”。

车勋不禁有些期待，李承协舌头在他嘴里的搅动和身下两根手指的抽插带来不少让他耳热的水声，快感不算剧烈但异常真实的累加让他觉得时间分外漫长。他绷着神经感受李承协的手从他脸旁到颈侧到到胸前到小腹，越是期待他身前那人仿佛动作越慢，在车勋觉得自己就要被快感折磨的失去耐心时，李承协的手终于覆上了他的阴茎。这个男人的手啊，明明平时也要营业互动接触，但是每每到了赤裸相见的场合，指尖的薄茧碰到哪里，车勋的皮肤就像点了火一样烧得慌，更别提是两人黏黏糊糊了这么久却一直没照顾到的阴茎。只摩擦了几个来回，车勋就释放在李承协手中。

李承协自然是妥帖的人，用一个深吻仔细封住了车勋的呻吟。他嘴唇辗转地那么深情，车勋有那么一瞬甚至以为自己梦想成真，自己和面前男人不过是一对偶尔出格追求刺激的寻常情侣。李承协在他耳边的气音拉他回现实：“勋今天不太开心吗？以前多少都会帮帮我的……”

“哥哥定了这样的地点还想让我怎么样啊？”车勋有点不好意思，今晚不知怎么了他就是不在状态。往李承协身上蹭了蹭，他想着还是服了个软，“可是我现在就想要。”

其实他不说好话也不会如何，李承协惯是扮演这样温柔体贴角色的。可每当他做大哥姿态车勋就浑身难受，总觉得他更想让自己撒娇道歉。车勋也不是个想太多的人，往往这么觉得也就开了口，久而久之倒成了习惯。

他抬手解开李承协的牛仔裤，帮他把手上的精液涂抹在他柱身和自己下身。这么简单粗糙的润滑两人并非没有尝试过，只是这两年行程多起来后少有这种急躁的性爱。李承协拉起他一条腿挂在腰间，应该是察觉到了他有点颤抖，安抚地拍了拍他的腿根。

不得不说，李承协或许真的是个很温柔的人。车勋作为他的固定床伴其实不常有怨言，毕竟这人技巧十足，也耐得住心。他一点一点把阴茎往车勋身体里推，还能认真观察观察车勋的表情，在他不适时用啃咬和抚摸让他放松。整根肉柱都没入后，李承协抬手把车勋圈进自己怀里。

车勋有点讶异，李承协紧紧拥着他，温度和汗水像是要灼伤他。明明在舞台上唱到满头大汗，体温却还是偏低的人也许希望两人相贴，把头埋入他肩窝就着这个姿势缓缓抽动了起来。肉体相互纠缠的感觉很好，车勋能清楚的感觉到李承协的阴茎怎么撑开他的肉壁，怎么被自己的穴肉挽留。

几十个来回后车勋大概适应了后穴的不适感，李承协的动作就渐渐地激烈起来，每一次狠狠进入都是不留情面地从车勋最敏感的区域重重擦过，一只手扶着他无力的腿根，另一只手在他身前阴茎上揉捏。身体前后都被李承协照顾着，不一会儿车勋就被顶的几乎呼吸不上来，先前只是抚摸着李承协的手也用力攥着他手臂。

李承协动作未停，凑到车勋脸前轻轻撞着他鼻尖开口：“今天演出的时候我想找勋互动来着吧，怎么不理我呢？”车勋被他问得心跳漏了几拍，但到底为了什么他现在大脑过载，根本想不起来。

李承协得不到回答，便咬了咬车勋的嘴唇继续专心顶弄他。大概是场地整理的差不多，门外的声音逐渐消失了。现在两人能听到的只有肉体撞击声和不时产生的水声，车勋觉得自己像是乘着骤雨里的小船，只要他一晃神就能溺毙在水里。性爱带来的窒息感和溺水或许很像，车勋莫名地感到一阵恐惧，用尽了仅存的力气攀上李承协的脖颈。

李承协腾出一只手搂着他的腰，转身把他车勋按在了门上。他这时不再收敛，从背后进入车勋能让他更加深入，便索性用了全力，每次都直往车勋最深处撞去。车勋早腿软的不行，用手支撑着门板也不过勉强站稳而已，别的一丝力气和想法都分不出来了，嘴里也不受控制的飘出了不少叫喊。李承协到像是还有余裕，把手指塞进他嘴里搅动着。

车勋的身体敏感，被李承协插得快要缴械投降，脑海里却愈发清醒。李承协的前胸随着他的撞击不停擦过车勋的后背，些许汗水让每次摩擦都带上了阻力，隔着一层粘腻反倒让肌肉的律动和血管的跳动更加真实。车勋眼前是是昏暗的后台更衣室，想到的却是几年前两人刚从队友搞上床的情景。

乐队还没混出头的时候，两个青春期没结束的大男孩在夏天都舍不得空调电费，压抑又黑暗的生活里性爱几乎是夜晚唯一的疏解。那时的车勋和李承协甚至会为了不想起身洗澡，而顶着大汗去尝试新的姿势。那时的肌肤相贴几乎都是这样，真实而生涩。

突然一串脚步声急匆匆地向更衣室奔来，紧接着的喊话就在他们耳边了：“这间更衣室有东西要收拾吗？”大约是最后收尾的后勤人员边高声询问边试着推门。门即使落了锁还是多少能晃动，车勋这时整个肩膀已差不多全撑在了门上，木门的晃动真真切切的传递给了他，仿佛门外的人正看着他们的纠缠，着实被这突如其来的变故惊了一跳，终于在李承协的顶弄下达到高潮，不自知地绞紧了后穴。李承协轻唤他一声，也最后几个抽插后拔了出来，尽数射在车勋背上。

门外的人大约确定了这间无人使用，已经离开了，李承协看出车勋不愿多呆，立刻帮他清理。车勋在披上衣服时记起了今天没有在舞台上接过李承协的互动的原因。

太像了。李承协在舞台上嚣张炽热，一双眸子又利又亮，一如早年完全没受过生活打磨的他。被那样一双眼睛盯着，车勋想到的全是从前他还可以安慰自己、说服自己，车勋和李承协或许有一天不只是性爱关系的日子，一个晃神间就错过了互动的时机。

车勋最终也只能叹了口气，然后在看到李承协询问的眼神时撒个娇，要承酱请他吃零食。漏洞百出也没有关系，他并不是在面对那个一知半解的大邱男孩不是吗？


End file.
